


Около солнца

by Alves



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It, dark!Wen Qing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alves/pseuds/Alves
Summary: Вэнь Цин вернулась в прошлое и решила не допустить Низвержения Солнца.Перевод фанфикаHeliocentricbyAki_no_hikari.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Пролог. Смирение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Aki_no_hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_hikari/pseuds/Aki_no_hikari). Log in to view. 



> Благодарю бет [**BrownShrike**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/) и [**Hartwig_n**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartwig_n/pseuds/Hartwig_n/)

Первый и последний раз в жизни Вэнь Цин была кроткой.

Она смиренно пришла в Башню Кои и протянула вперед руки, показывая, что безоружна. Ее брат — то, что от него осталось — шел рядом, тоже с вытянутыми руками.

Покорно позволила заклинателям в золотых одеждах схватить ее и швырнуть на колени, связать руки за спиной и заковать в цепи. Благоразумно отвернулась от брата, зная, что не сможет сдерживаться, если увидит, как с ним обращаются.

Они решили принести себя в жертву, но он все еще оставался ее младшим братом, и она не смогла бы безропотно смотреть, как его истязают.

Молча выслушала сочащуюся ядом речь Цзинь Гуаншаня и кровожадные выкрики адептов Ланьлин Цзинь. Послушно прошла к плахе и опустила на нее голову. Подошедший следом человек занес над ней огромный меч.

В последние мгновения она нашла глазами брата и встретилась взглядом с пустотой, к которой поневоле пришлось привыкнуть.

Она скучала по его зеленым глазам, доставшимся им обоим от матери, но не могла винить Вэй Усяня за то, что тот не смог их вернуть. Вполне достаточно, что она смогла провести с братом еще пару лет.

Вполне достаточно? Она горько усмехнулась. Не просто достаточно: то, что она, да и все они, получили, было треклятым божественным чудом. Расплатиться за совершенное Вэй Усянем не хватило бы ни нынешней жизни, ни последующих.

О, бывало нелегко, но были и покой, и минуты счастья, и легкомысленная беспечность — им досталась короткая передышка от ненависти, что вызывали их кровь и имя. Передышка, стоившая Вэй Усяню семьи, друзей, заслуженного непостижимо блистательным умом уважения, и рассудка.

Довольно уже презрения и боли, которые он ради них вынес.

Она надеялась, что теперь от него наконец отстанут.

Закрыла глаза, клинок упал.

А затем Вэнь Цин проснулась.


	2. Пробуждение

Вэнь Цин проснулась, задыхаясь, и отчаянно схватилась за раздираемую болью грудь.

Бу-бух, бу-бух, бу-бух — колотилось сердце. Она глубоко вздохнула раз, другой.

Так или иначе, она оказалась жива. Все это было сном? Или галлюцинацией?

Где она? На горе Луаньцзан? Постель была слишком удобной, да и орден Цзинь едва ли предоставил ей такое ложе, будь она в заточении.

Заслышав шум, она обернулась и увидела за раздвинувшимися дверьми до боли знакомое лицо.

— А-Цин! Ты проснулась!

— Четвертый дядюшка? — сев в кровати и вглядевшись в его черты, она не смогла скрыть изумления: его волосы были куда темнее, и морщин на лице стало меньше — он выглядел гораздо более здоровым и цветущим, чем в последние годы.

Дядюшка вошел в комнату, неся на подносе небольшую мисочку.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, А-Цин? — На лоб легла его теплая и удивительно крепкая ладонь. — Ты здорово нас напугала, когда упала в обморок посреди траурного зала. — Он отстранился и похлопал ее по руке. — Не ела как следует, да? А-Цин, вряд ли твои родители хотели, чтоб ты оплакивала их вот так.

О, теперь она вспомнила: это был день похорон ее родителей.

Она... вернулась?

Она сильнее вцепилась в простыни и опустила глаза, пытаясь скрыть слезы.

— Простите, — выдавила она и почувствовала, как дядя оцепенел. Грустная улыбка тронула ее губы: когда-то она была слишком горда, чтобы такое говорить, но сейчас?

Гордостью не наешься, не согреешься в промозглую ночь, гордость не даст родным крышу над головой. И у нее было много причин для сожалений..

«Я сожалею, что не заботилась о близких так, как следовало. Сожалею, что позволила втянуть нас в войну. Сожалею, что отдалилась от вас».

— Ну… — дядя неловко кашлянул и снова потрепал ее по руке, а затем вручил миску с рисовой кашей. — Хорошо, что ты видишь свои ошибки. Теперь будь хорошей девочкой и покушай. А-Нин продолжает жечь благовония, но без старшей сестры ему нелегко.

А-Нин!

Она схватила кашу и принялась есть как можно быстрее. Рот жгло так же, как и глаза.

Ее младший брат А-Нин, милый братик. Она должна увидеть его, увидеть немедленно!

Опустошив миску и даже не разобрав вкуса, она сунула ее дяде и вскочила с кровати.

— Спасибо, дядюшка!

— А-Цин! Постой, не надо так спешить! — Но она выбежала из комнаты, и последнее слово прозвучало в уже пустую дверь. Четвертый дядюшка тихо рассмеялся: — Старший брат, твоя девочка слишком торопится, — прошептал он, глядя в потолок повлажневшими глазами. — Но она надежная — с ней не придется бояться за семью.

Тем временем Вэнь Цин помчалась к траурному залу и ворвалась внутрь, едва поздоровавшись с болтавшимися поблизости дядями и тетками и пропустив мимо ушей все вопросы о самочувствии.

— А-Нин! — в безмолвном помещении крик прозвучал слишком громко, и фигурка брата дернулась.

— Сестра? — испуганно спросил он, оборачиваясь.

Она едва не разрыдалась: ее встретили зеленые глаза. Брат был таким маленьким и в белых траурных одеждах выглядел настолько тщедушным, что, казалось, его могло бы сдуть с ног просто ветром.

Сегодня хоронили родителей, и ему было всего десять.

Всего десять, но его глаза блестели от слез, щеки были розовыми, а пальцы теребили края рукавов.

Он был живым.

Ослепшая от слез, Вэнь Цин налетела на него, стиснула это хрупкое — теплое, мягкое, живое — тело в объятиях, и, плача, снова и снова целовала его мягкие волосы.

— Сестра здесь, сестра здесь. Прости, А-Нин, сестре так жаль, — бестолково лепетала она, чувствуя, как часто колотится его сердце, и еще крепче прижимая брата к себе. — Я никогда больше не оставлю тебя одного, — пообещала она больше себе, чем ему.

— Се-... сестра! — А-Нин тоже разревелся всерьез.

Раньше она велела ему сдерживаться и переживать смерть родителей с достоинством — какой же она была дурой!

Брат и сестра плакали вместе — один о потерянных родителях, другая о вновь обретенном брате.

Окружившая их родня проливала тихие слезы, думая, что А-Цин наконец-то отринула свою упрямую гордость и позволила себе и брату проявить всю истинную скорбь их утраты.

Они понятия не имели, что проснувшаяся девушка потеряла куда больше, чем им представлялось.


	3. План военных действий

Через три дня Вэнь Цин попыталась совершенствоваться и едва не подверглась искажению Ци.

Когда она опять проснулась в своей комнате, её встретили слезы А-Нина и обеспокоенный взгляд Шестого дядюшки.

— А-Нин, ступай принеси сестре супа, — велел тот, и брат убежал, а дядя хмуро уставился на нее.

Почему-то она снова почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой и виновато потупилась. После недолгого тяжелого молчания дядя вздохнул:

— Я знаю, что оказаться главой нашей ветви — это внезапная для тебя ноша, и ты стараешься блюсти свой долг изо всех сил. Но в совершенствовании торопиться опасно, А-Цин.

— Я знаю, дядя.

— У тебя слишком много энергии Инь. Что ты делала?

По правде говоря, ничего. Ее душа на одиннадцать лет старше тела, вот и все.

Она пожала плечами, и дядя вздохнул снова.

— Ладно, пусть будет секрет. Но больше так не делай. Подумай об А-Нине: он слишком юн, чтобы стать нашим главой.

Она кивнула. Он действительно слишком юн, слишком мягок, слишком добр. Он не создан для власти.

И не создан для войны.

— Сестра, твой суп!

Отбросив воспоминания, она улыбнулась брату:

— Спасибо, А-Нин. — Погладила его по голове и почувствовала, как сжалось сердце, когда он светло улыбнулся в ответ.

Чем бы она не пожертвовала, чтобы его улыбка никогда не погасла?

Чего бы она не вынесла, чтобы его глаза сохранили свой цвет?

Чего бы она не совершила, чтобы его сердце продолжало биться?

Она выпила суп, расспросила дядю о делах их клана и А-Нина об учебе. Посмеялась, услышав, как пятый кузен ухитрился свалиться носом в грязь в свинарнике, и гордо улыбнулась, когда А-Нин взволнованно показал ей свое снаряжение лучника.

Поздно ночью она выбралась из своей комнаты и прокралась в бывший кабинет отца. Среди пособий по самосовершенствованию и медицинских трактатов, перемешанных с учетными книгами и историческими трудами, она нашла свиток, за которым пришла.

При свете свечи она развернула его и принялась распутывать мешанину имен и линий, испятнавших некогда чистый лист.

Нежно провела пальцами по именам родителей, скользнула по линиям вверх к деду, а затем прадеду и прапрадеду, от него вниз к его старшему сыну, а потом к его сыну, и так до имени, вызвавшего привкус желчи во рту — Вэнь Жохань.

Под ним располагались его сыновья Вэнь Сюй и Вэнь Чао, а рядом — его сестра Вэнь И с сыном и дочерью и Вэнь Суй — бездетный младший брат.

Оттуда она проследовала к двоюродной сестре с тремя братьями и сестрами и одним ребенком, затем дальше и дальше, безжалостно отслеживая родственные связи и запоминая имена.

Двадцать один.

Двадцать один законный потомок, двадцать один человек на пути к безопасности А-Нина.

Двадцать один человек. Всем им придется умереть.

Она глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на руки. Они были меньше и нежнее, чем она помнила: знакомые шрамы и мозоли исчезли, будто их никогда не было.

Клятву спасать жизни, не отказывать в помощи, никогда не использовать свои силы во зло она уже принесла.

Но, нарушив ее, не спасет ли она бесчисленные жизни, загубленные во время Низвержения Солнца? Разве она не поможет тем, кто обречен из-за безумной политики ее ордена?

Уничтожить зло, пока оно не восторжествовало — разве это зло?

Она сжала кулаки.

Но нельзя же просто взять и поубивать только этих — ее вычислят или подумают на кого-то еще из ее ветви клана. Нет, нельзя подвергать семью такой опасности.

Тяжело вздохнув, она взяла чистый лист, кисти и тушь и принялась записывать имена. Двадцать один будущий покойник. И еще другие, кому тоже лучше умереть: незаконнорожденные отпрыски, такие же мерзкие, как и законные; бессовестные старейшины; безумные отродья побочных ветвей; слуги, которые с удовольствием исполняли гнусные приказы своих господ… Она записала все имена, которые сумела припомнить из прошлой жизни. Скорее всего, много кого забыла, но уж как вышло.

Когда она закончила, в списке оказалось чуть больше пятидесяти имен.

Она долго смотрела на него, запечатлевая их в памяти. Все эти люди приложили руку к падению ее ордена и гибели брата — она постарается не пропустить никого.

Список она после сожгла. До начала кампании Низвержения Солнца оставалось шесть лет, которые она не собиралась тратить впустую.

И взялась за труд о ядах.


	4. Сплетение жизни и смерти

Постепенно восстанавливая свои духовные силы, она училась, строила планы и осторожно, не спеша, выбирала первых жертв из своего списка.

Здесь добавляла каплю яда, там уверяла, что больше ничего сделать не может. Некоторые из ее списка были слишком стары и немощны; были и те, кого ожидала скорая смерть по другим причинам, если, конечно, они в этот раз они не окажутся умнее.

Однако она никогда не отказывалась лечить тех, кто действительно в этом нуждался, и благодаря ее опыту в десять с лишним лет, сохраненному в памяти, имя целительницы из Цишаня слишком скоро оказалось на слуху. Слава ее разлетелась за пределы ордена задолго до ее совершеннолетия. Поэтому и внимание Вэнь Жоханя она привлекла раньше, чем в предыдущей жизни, но устроенное им испытание осталось тем же.

Знойный Дворец не выглядел дворцом: в нем не было ни роскоши, ни изящества. Снаружи можно было увидеть лишь тяжелые железные двери, врезанные в склон горы; и ночью, и днем их охраняли мрачные адепты, подчинявшиеся только Вэнь Жоханю.

Вход вел в длинный коридор с мраморным полом и глухими каменными стенами, освещенный вечно горящими факелами в держателях в форме львиных голов.

Вэнь Цин шествовала с надменным взглядом и гордо задранным подбородком. На лице не отражалось ни малейших признаков вызванного этим местом беспокойства. Она от крови Вэнь Мао, юна, но искусна, и перед первой встречей со своим злейшим врагом не станет трепетать.

По мере того как она вслед за слугой продвигалась все глубже в недра горы, становилось холоднее. Даже от факелов не исходило никакого тепла. Но Вэнь Цин держалась свободно, не позволяя себе проявить ни малейшей слабости.

Коридор разделился надвое, они повернули направо и вскоре вышли в большую открытую комнату, где все стены и столы были заняты разнообразными орудиями пыток, большая часть которых слегка светилась, вобрав в себя темную энергию их жертв. От запаха крови затошнило, но Вэнь Цин не подала виду, даже когда к горлу подкатила желчь.

Вэнь Жохань сидел в кресле, похожем скорее на трон, и лениво наблюдал за покрытым кровью и грязью человеком, который рыдал так, что уже сорвал голос. Он был распят на столе, а его конечности растянуты до неестественной длины прикрепленными к столу цепями.

— Этот слуга привел целительницу Вэнь Цин, как повелел глава ордена, — доложил слуга, опустившись на колени и кланяясь с благоговейным подобострастием.

Вэнь Цин сложила руки перед собой и повторила его движения.

— Вэнь Цин выражает почтение главе ордена, — произнесла она. В ее голосе не прозвучало ни тени страха или неуверенности, хотя сердце колотилось так, будто сейчас разорвется.

— Ступай исцели его, — приказал тот, не удосужившись ответить на ее приветствие. Она быстро поднялась и, подойдя к столу, окинула жертву внимательным взглядом. Оценила тяжесть повреждений.

Будь ее воля, Вэнь Цин тут же окончила бы его мучения: этот человек был искалечен слишком сильно.

Но Вэнь Жохань хотел другого.

«Прости», — мысленно прошептала она, положила руку на живот узника, туда, где находилось его золотое ядро, и, не обращая внимания на сотрясающие его тело судороги, принялась передавать духовную энергию.

Внутреннее кровотечение, сломанные кости, разорванные мышцы — она восстанавливала все с невероятной скоростью. Человек закричал громче: этот способ принудительного лечения был чрезвычайно болезненным.

Она вливала и вливала силы, пока ожоги, порезы и синяки не исчезли все до единого. Остались лишь засохшая кровь и грязь, но с ними она ничего поделать не могла.

Со вздохом она убрала дрожащую руку и моргнула, пытаясь избавиться от кругов перед глазами. Последние пару лет она совершенствовалась упорно и была сильна, но все же ей было лишь семнадцать.

Вэнь Цин повернулась к Вэнь Жоханю и поклонилась:

— Исполнено, глава ордена.

Тот поднялся с кресла, высокий и внушительный, хотя на вид ему было чуть больше двадцати.

Она опустила голову, едва смея глядеть сквозь ресницы. Вэнь Жохань подошел к столу и одним резким движением пальца вывихнул узнику ногу.

По пещере разнесся крик, и Вэнь Цин зажмурилась, в душе моля о прощении.

Но как бы она ни сожалела, ей придется делать это снова и снова: этот человек далеко не последний, кого она исцелит, чтобы продлить безумные развлечения Вэнь Жоханя.

«Мне жаль».

— Даже горло ему залечила. Умница, дитя.

— Вэнь Цин живет, чтобы служить главе ордена.

Тяжелая рука опустилась на голову, и она с трудом сумела не содрогнуться.

— Ты не посрамишь своей крови, в отличие от твоего никчемного отца.

— Вэнь Цин сознает свой долг перед орденом. — Ее долг — уничтожить этого человека, но пока она еще недостаточно сильна.

— Разумеется. Свободна. — Он отвернулся, и она поклонилась еще ниже.

— Вэнь Цин дозволено уйти.

Ей потребовалось все самообладание, чтобы сохранить спокойствие, покидая Знойный дворец. Когда она добралась до поместья своей семьи, ее руки дрожали. Она поспешила внутрь, не заглянув в медицинские помещения.

— Бабуля, — прошептала она, добравшись до аптеки, где пожилая женщина размеренно толкла коренья в ступке.

В прошлой жизни Вэнь Цин была не настолько близка с ней, как следовало бы. Относилась почтительно, как и положено к старшим родичам, но без должной теплоты. Их характеры были слишком несхожи, и еще в душе тлела обида за то, как смиренно встретила та гибель отца. Тогда она не понимала.

Пришлось пережить войну и потерять почти все, но теперь она поняла бабушкину мудрость.

Сейчас она нуждалась лишь в одном – в поддержке.

— О, милое дитя, — вздохнула бабушка, отложила свою работу, отодвинула стул и похлопала себя по коленям. — Иди сюда.

Вэнь Цин бросилась к ее ногам и, спрятав лицо в складках ее одежд, позволила себе расплакаться.

— Тс-с, ты выполняла приказ. Не вини себя за то, что изо всех сил стараешься обезопасить семью.

Бабушка была уже слишком стара для целительства: глаза помутнели, а руки подрагивали, но ум оставался острым, и Вэнь Цин задумалась, сколько всего та, должно быть, повидала и сделала за свою долгую жизнь.

Согласилась бы она с Вэнь Цин, узнав, что та задумала?

Спрашивать она не осмелилась.


	5. Низвержение солнца, часть 1

Вэнь Цин прислушивалась к пульсу женщины. Он был неровным и настолько слабым, что большинство лекарей вовсе не смогли бы его обнаружить. Бледное лицо с синеватыми губами тоже было неподвижным, как у покойницы.

Вэнь И стояла на пороге смерти, а ее сын и дочь в соседней комнате во всю мощь своих легких обвиняли друг друга в предательстве.

Выглянув за дверь, Вэнь Цин увидела, что они встали друг против друга вместе со своими семьями и, кажется, собрались биться насмерть.

— Достопочтенная госпожа Вэнь И отошла, приношу ее семье свои соболезнования, — официально сообщила она с глубоким поклоном.

— Ах ты сука! — взревел сын Вэнь И, бросаясь на сестру, и началась всеобщая свалка.

Вэнь Цин поспешила поспешно отступила, закрыла дверь и разбросала вокруг горсть талисманов, создавая защитный барьер.

Подождала несколько минут, прислушиваясь к звукам сшибающихся клинков и бьющейся посуды, и снова проверила пульс Вэнь И: теперь все.

Она сумела быстро овладеть собой и не выказала ликования. Окружавшим постель слугам времени понадобилось больше: дольше всех продержалась злобная ухмылка у девушки с уродливыми шрамами на лице.

Вэнь Цин спасла этой девушке жизнь и подарила семена смертоносного «синего поцелуя». Вэнь И ничего не подозревала.

Та была безумным чудовищем и наказывала слуг по самым нелепым поводам: «обмахивал веером слишком грубо» или «чересчур хорошенькая». Чаще всего ее наказания приводили к смерти, а тем, кто выживал, приходилось об этом сожалеть.

— Давайте начнем убирать, пока они не закончили, — сказала Вэнь Цин слугам, и те, поклонившись куда почтительнее, чем полагалось, поспешно принялись готовить бывшую хозяйку к погребению.

Драка снаружи быстро превратилась в смертоубийство, и Вэнь Цин мысленно вычеркнула из своего списка имена детей и внуков Вэнь И.

Вскоре и слуги, и Вэнь Цин распростерлись ниц возле ложа усопшей перед Вэнь Жоханем, прибывшим на место резни.

— Эта слуга потерпела неудачу, глава ордена. Прошу наказания, — звонко и уверенно произнесла Вэнь Цин.

— Молим главу ордена о наказании, — слуги последовали ее примеру, хотя и были напуганы гораздо сильнее.

— Что случилось, Цин-эр? — Он обращался к ней по-семейному — это было отвратительно, но чем крепче будет его привязанность, тем легче все пройдет. Оставалось только радоваться, что даже сейчас его расположение к ней не поколебалось.

— Эта слуга прибыла со всей возможной быстротой, как только отпрыски госпожи Вэнь И ее позвали. Но Вэнь Цин добралась слишком поздно, и великая госпожа уже скончалась. Когда Вэнь Цин сообщила об этом достопочтенным господам и дамам, они принялись обвинять друг друга в убийстве и вскоре обнажили клинки. Глава ордена знает, что Вэнь Цин не боец и могла только спрятаться, пока лилась кровь Вэнь. Молю главу ордена о наказании.

— За чужую глупость ты отвечать не обязана. Но ты расскажешь, что погубило сестру.

— Могу ли я встать?

— Можешь.

Она поднялась на ноги, повернулась к покойнице и осторожно коснулась ее губ.

— Взгляните на этот оттенок, глава ордена. Так проявляется яд под названием «синий поцелуй».

В глазах Вэнь Жоханя блеснул интерес:

— Ясно: значит, ее убили.

Вэнь Цин склонила голову.

— Я расспросила слуг, и они уверяют, что госпожа Вэнь И была очень осторожна: ее пищу почти всегда проверяли.

— Почти? — прищурился Вэнь Жохань.

— Без проверки она вкушала только то, что предлагали ей ее дети.

Самое приятное, что все это было правдой, но Вэнь И сгубили ее же собственные меры предосторожности: пробовать еду она всякий раз заставляла разных людей, а синий поцелуй был смертелен только при длительном употреблении. Поэтому слуги не пострадали, а она погибла.

— Те самые дети, которые просто поубивали друг друга, — вымолвил он с разочарованным вздохом. Несомненно, ему хотелось бы забрать их в Знойный дворец и заставить признаться в своих злодеяниях. — Хорошо, мы позаботимся о погребении старшей сестры. Что до этих снаружи — избавьтесь от них.

— Как прикажете, глава ордена.

Учение клана Вэнь утверждало, что семья — это все, что заботиться о семье и защищать ее — праведно, рвение ради семейного процветания — благородно; никто и ничто не должны ставиться выше тех, в ком течет та же кровь.

Вэнь Жохань довел эти положения до крайности, решив, что даже самый жалкий Вэнь ценнее лучшего адепта из другого рода. Он не позволял пролиться вэньской крови за вычетом лишь двух случаев: убийства другого Вэня и неповиновения ему самому.

Но Вэнь Жохань был исключением, и, не правь он железной рукой, распри между отпрысками многочисленных побочных ветвей заканчивались бы бойней гораздо чаще.

Вэнь Цин это знала и использовала. Умиравшие от ее рук находились на виду, имели обширные связи и множество врагов, любой из которых мог бы оказаться причастен к их кончине. Среди оставшихся зрели подозрительность и страх: раз даже те, к кому Вэнь Жохань был милостив, могли погибнуть так легко, не ждала ли и их самих та же участь? Вскоре напряжение должно было выплеснуться через край, и тогда Вэни примутся истреблять друг друга по примеру детей госпожи Вэнь И.

***

— Его сердце слишком ослабело, — промолвила Вэнь Цин, отстраняясь от груди старейшины. — Тут я бессильна.

По правде говоря, она могла бы попытаться продлить его жизнь. Купить месяц, самое большее два, но ценой постоянного присмотра и внимания.

У нее были дела и поважнее.

— Тебя называют величайшим целителем секты, а я скажу, что ты обманщица! — разгневанная дочь старейшины плюнула ей под ноги, но Вэнь Цин оставалась невозмутима.

— Вы сами вызвали меня слишком поздно, — просто ответила она, держа руку на запястье старика в ожидании неминуемой кончины. — Я не умею возвращать умерших, а его душа уже отлетела. Как скоро тело это осознает — всего лишь вопрос времени.

— Да как ты смеешь?!!

— Довольно! — вскричал Вэнь Сюй, и его супруга захлопнула рот. — Вэнь Цин, неужели ничего нельзя поделать?

— Пульс достопочтенного старейшины уже остановился. Мертвых воскрешать я не способна, — тихо вздохнув, она убрала руку, и Вэнь Сюй кивнул. Глаза его жены наполнились слезами, и она выбежала вон.

— Ты права: надо было позвать тебя раньше. Но он был упрям и твердил, что врач ему не нужен. — Он покачал головой и взмахнул рукой, отпуская ее. — Можешь идти.

— Как прикажете, — произнесла она с поклоном и вышла.

Спускаясь по лестнице, ведущей к роскошному дворцу Вэнь Сюя, она увидела нескольких юношей, с сердитыми лицами бегущих навстречу.

— Посторонись! — гаркнул один из них и толкнул ее. Вскрикнув, она упала и больно ударилась о край ступеньки.

— Проклятье! — прошипела она, осторожно баюкая ушибленную руку. Вроде не сломана, но без огромных синяков явно не обойдется. — Мудак, — пробормотала она себе под нос, поднимаясь. Надо выяснить, кто этот недоумок, и покончить с ним.

Осознав эту мысль, она застыла.

Давно ли она стала так обыденно думать о том, чтобы отнять чужую жизнь?

Возможно, следует сделать перерыв. Пока не забыла, зачем все это творит.

Вздохнув, она в последний раз оглянулась и пошла домой. Сегодня нужно проверить успехи А-Нина в анатомии.

Когда через пару часов пришли новости, Вэнь Цин схватила А-Нина и, крепко притиснув к себе, утащила в свои покои. Остальные домочадцы поступили так же: тихо жались по углам, ожидая бури.

Вэнь Сюй, гордость и краса ордена, пал от руки какого-то ничтожного троюродного родича. Просто потому, что пытался помешать тому убить дядю, который, по его мнению, погубил деда.

Вэнь Жохань был в бешенстве: убийство всякого Вэня каралось смертью, но убийство его любимого сына являлось еще и высочайшей изменой.

Еще десять адептов ордена были казнены до наступления утра, а тела их насадили на колья вдоль городских стен. Всех их слуг и близких также забрали в Знойный дворец, и с каждым днем число развешанных трупов росло.

Безночному Городу оставалось лишь ждать, затаив дыхание, когда гнев тирана утихнет.


	6. Низвержение солнца, часть 2

— Смотри, чтоб она выжила, — сурово приказал Вэнь Жохань и в облаке развевающихся одежд покинул пыточную.

Вэнь Цин успела лишь поклониться вслед. Она подождала, пока глава скроется из виду, и наконец со вздохом повернулась к окровавленному столу.

Привязанная к нему женщина тупо глядела в потолок — жить ей уже не хотелось. К несчастью, желания тех, кто вызвал недовольство главы ордена, значения не имели.

Вэнь Цин положила одну руку ей на живот, а другую — на лоб и начала медленно изливать свою духовную энергию, заставляя кости и мышцы срастаться.

Зная, что они одни, она наклонилась и прошептала в самое ухо:

— Ненавидишь его?

В пустом взгляде зажглась искра.

— Хочешь, чтобы он страдал?

Налитые кровью и темные от гнева глаза уставились на Вэнь Цин.

Вэнь Жохань был настолько силен, что любой яд сгорел бы в огне его духовной силы, не успев причинить вреда, и ни одна болезнь не посмела бы угнездиться в его теле. Но проклятье — проклятье могло сработать. И должно было сработать. Темная энергия Знойного дворца не так сильна, как на горе Луаньцзан, но ее достаточно для того, чтобы Вэнь Цин смогла ею воспользоваться.

На Луаньцзан она прожила два года, дыша ее проклятым воздухом, питаясь ее плодами, взращенными на трупах, бок о бок с Вэй Усянем, чьи безумные бредни выслушивала ночи напролет, когда им обоим не удавалось уснуть. Пару-тройку штучек она усвоила.

— Ты умрешь — с этим я ничего не сделаю. Но твоя смерть не будет напрасной, — пообещала она и еще свежей кровью со стола нарисовала на груди женщины несколько символов, исчезнувших почти сразу, едва она убрала руку. — Когда время придет, все, что тебе нужно будет сделать — это позволить разгореться своей ненависти.

Женщина была исцелена, и ненависть ее пылала, разожженная словами Вэнь Цин. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Из Знойного дворца Вэнь Цин вернулась к ужину. Увидев на ней кровь, одна из тетушек запричитала, что в таком виде никому на глаза появляться не следует, и потащила ее мыться.

На том, чтобы ужинать всем вместе, настояла Вэнь Цин после своего возвращения. Остальные сочли, что причиной стало ее горе, и откликнулись на просьбу. В каком-то смысле так и было, только горе было другое, о котором они не знали.

Она скучала по шаткой тесной хижине, где они ужинали всей семьей, делясь светом и теплом с мальчиком, которого погубила его доброта.

Сейчас, по уже сложившемуся обычаю, они пировали в своей семейной усадьбе в центре Безночного Города, ели и пили вволю, расположившись со всем удобством. Вэй Усянь был бы рад это видеть.

— А-Нин отлично запоминает каждую мелочь. Из него выйдет превосходный алхимик! — похвастался Четвертый дядюшка, потрепав ее брата по голове.

— Д-дядя, пожалуйста…

Вэнь Цин рассмеялась и приподняла свою чашку:

— Только не научи его гнать выпивку вместо лекарств.

Шестой дядюшка разразился хохотом, а Четвертый покраснел и закашлялся.

— Она хорошо тебя знает, старик!

— Старик? Ты кого назвал стариком, развалина?

Они принялись добродушно браниться, а Вэнь Цин с улыбкой повернулась к брату и протянула руку, чтобы помочь ему привести в порядок волосы.

— Тебе ведь нравится учиться? Это хорошо, — тихо произнесла она, и А-Нин, слегка покраснев, кивнул.. — Но кое-чего мне как ответственной старшей сестре лучше не видеть.

— Сестра! Я бы никогда!

Вэнь Цин усмехнулась, гадая, хотелось ли бы Вэй Усяню отведать сделанного А-Нином вина.

А ведь А-Нину скоро пятнадцать. Разве не в этом возрасте были почти все мальчики, приезжавшие учиться в Гусу?

Нужно это обдумать.

А пока она наслаждалась весельем близких. Снаружи бряцали оружием и захлебывались во взаимных подозрениях, но она могла быть уверена, что ее семья процветает в мире, насколько это возможно. Слишком хорошо она знала, как легко его отнять.

***

— Их прокляли, — сообщила она Вэнь Жоханю несколько дней спустя, накрывая простыней тело погибшего адепта. — Существо, на которое они охотились, оказалось им не по зубам. Остальных вскоре ждет та же участь.

— Существо, говоришь? — рассеянно спросил Вэнь Жохань, глядя в пространство. Мысли его, видимо, блуждали далеко.

— Разве не за ним их посылали?

— Разумеется. Но они — заклинатели ордена Вэнь. Неужели ты думаешь, что какая-то жалкая тварь могла сотворить с ними такое? — Он впился в нее взглядом, и Вэнь Цин нахмурилась.

— Глава ордена подозревает вредительство?

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил он и добавил, махнув рукой в сторону еще живых, но едва дышащих тел: — Позаботься о них. Я хочу знать, что они видели.

— Как прикажете, глава ордена.

Некоторых в ее списке не было, так что они выживут. Что до остальных — ну, в конце концов, у нее только две руки, и она не может успеть спасти каждого.

Источником же проклятия определенно была тварь, на которую они пытались охотиться, но раз Вэнь Жоханю нравится гоняться за тенями, так даже лучше.

Однако с дальнейшими шагами следует проявить осторожность. У нее было чуть больше года, чтобы избавиться от горстки оставшихся, включая самого Вэнь Жоханя. Пора приостановиться и продумать следующий ход.

Она затаилась и погрузилась в учебу и самосовершенствование, но следующая возможность неожиданно сама преподнесла себя на серебряном блюдечке.

Ван Линцзяо явилась к ней солнечным весенним утром, как всегда нелепо напыщенная и с презрительной ухмылкой. Вэнь Цин стиснула зубы и встретила ее с гораздо большей любезностью, чем в любых иных обстоятельствах.

— Дай мне что-нибудь от зуда, — повелела эта невыносимая женщина, гордо задрав подбородок.

Вэнь Цин передернуло от ее тона, и она, прищурившись, уточнила:

— От какого зуда?

— От зуда! Ты что, не врач? Не знаешь, что такое зуд?

Высокомерие Ван Линцзяо заставило ее заговорить резче:

— Что такое зуд, я знаю. Но где у вас зудит, дева Ван?

Ван Линцзяо умолкла, буравя ее взглядом, но Вэнь Цин сохраняла безмятежность.

— Оставьте нас, — приказала Ван Линцзяо своим телохранителям. Те поспешно поклонились и вышли, закрыв за собой дверь.

Воцарилось молчание, и Вэнь Цин приподняла бровь. Ван Линцзяо нервно огляделась и прошептала:

— Там.

— Где?

— Там! Ну, понимаешь — там!

— Нет, боюсь, не понимаю, дева Ван. — Отчаяние на ее лице чрезвычайно веселило Вэнь Цин.

— Там! Ну, там, внизу! Между ног! — наконец выдавила совершенно измученная Ван Линцзяо.

— А, между ног. Теперь я поняла, что вы имеете в виду, — произнесла Вэнь Цин чуть громче, чем следовало, и ухмыльнулась, когда та дернулась и свирепо уставилась на нее. — Не извольте беспокоиться: у меня есть все, что нужно вам. И второму молодому господину тоже.

Ван Линцзяо разинула рот и замахала руками:

— Второму молодому господину ничего не нужно! — поспешно заявила она, оглядываясь и нервно сглатывая.

Напевая себе под нос, Вэнь Цин упаковала четыре маленьких бумажных свертка и положила перед ней.

— Мужчины всегда стараются скрыть свои невзгоды, предпочитая страдать в стоическом молчании, — произнесла она с добродушной улыбкой. — Нам ли их не знать, таких гордых и несгибаемых. Не желают принимать помощь, даже когда в ней нуждаются.

Ван Линцзяо закивала, прежде чем догадалась взять себя в руки.

— Этот пакетик для вас: примите утром с чаем. За несколько дней зуд должен пройти. А эти три для второго молодого господина.

Ван Линцзяо недоуменно моргнула:

— Три?

— У мужчин много энергии Ян, — терпеливо объяснила Вэнь Цин. — Чтобы поправиться, им требуется больше лекарств. Добавьте их ему в чай и ничего не говорите, а то откажется из гордости.

Та понимающе кивнула и забрала пакетики.

Вэнь Цин лишь покачала головой ей вслед: так легко. От бывшей служанки стоило ожидать большей осмотрительности, но… Ладно, эту выбрали явно не за ум.

Усмехнувшись, она вернулась к своим занятиям.

***

Она ничуть не удивилась, когда через неделю ее под конвоем проводили в тронный зал Вэнь Жоханя, где на коленях перед главой ордена стояла Ван Линцзяо.

— Так и было!!! — закричала Ван Линцзяо, указывая на Вэнь Цин, которая только входила в двери. — Она дала мне яд, сказав, что это лекарство для молодого господина! Глава ордена! Глава ордена, вы обязаны отомстить за молодого господина! — рыдая, она все билась и билась лбом об пол, пока там не образовалось кровавое пятно.

Вэнь Цин в свою очередь лишь бросила на нее исполненный отвращения взгляд и молча поклонилась Вэнь Жоханю.

— Цин-эр, объяснись.

— Глава ордена, эта нечестивая женщина пришла к Вэнь Цин неделю назад и попросила лекарство для себя, каковое Вэнь Цин и предоставила безо всякой задней мысли. Вэнь Цин понятия не имела, что та использует эту встречу, чтобы свалить на нее подобное злодеяние. — Затем она опустилась на колени и склонилась ниц. — Глава ордена, эта прислуга не только посмела поднять руку на своего господина, но и дерзает обвинять одну из потомков Вэнь Мао в убийстве своего родича! Она забыла свое место и пятнает позором орден!

— Лгунья!!! — взвизгнула Ван Линцзяо и рванулась к Вэнь Цин.

Та приготовилась к удару, но вместо этого услышала громкий вой, который удалялся от нее. Она осмелилась взглянуть и поморщилась, увидев, как Ван Линцзяо врезалась в одну из внушительных резных колонн, выплюнула кровь и сломанной куклой свалилась на пол.

— Я слышал достаточно, — заявил Вен Жохань. — Отведите ее в Знойный дворец.

Двое крепких слуг схватили тело Ван Линцзяо и молча унесли прочь.

— Встань.

Только после приказа Вэнь Цин осмелилась встать, расправила запачканные одежды и наконец подняла глаза на ухмыляющегося Вэнь Жоханя.

— Ты должна быть осторожнее, Цин-эр. Тебя едва не втянули в чужие козни.

Она вежливо поклонилась.

— Вэнь Цин благодарит главу ордена за урок. Вэнь Цин усвоила и не повторит свою ошибку.

— Постарайся. Кто-то вознамерился обескровить мой клан, и ты слишком ценна: нельзя потерять тебя, пока я их не схватил.

Она снова поклонилась ему вслед, когда он встал и вышел, больше не взглянув на нее. Несомненно, он направлялся в Знойный дворец, чтобы поразвлечься с Ван Линцзяо

Вэнь Цин выдохнула. В этот раз она ступила на самый край.


	7. Солнце может быть только одно

Это был рискованный шаг: если Вэнь Жохань надумает оскорбиться, дело может обернуться для них очень скверно. Но она была уже почти у цели, и если сейчас ее обнаружат, то вся семья погибнет вместе с ней. Если она потерпит неудачу, А-Нину стоит быть подальше от Цишаня, за пределами досягаемости Вэнь Жоханя.

К тому же Вэй Усянь тоже должен поехать в Облачные Глубины, а он, несмотря на свою неодолимую склонность к безобразиям, мог благотворно повлиять на ее брата и помочь ему обрести отвагу, которая, как знала Вэнь Цин, жила в глубине его души.

— Почему? — спросил ее двоюродный брат Вэнь Лянь, когда она вручила ему письмо для доставки в Гусу. Вэни почти двести лет не отправляли учеников за пределы ордена, поэтому его недоумение было понятно.

— Потому что Лань Цижэнь известен как талантливый наставник, который воспитывает отличных учеников. Я хочу, чтобы А-Нин получил лучшее образование, какое возможно, — честно ответила она. — Отправляйся и узнай, согласны ли Лани его принять. Надеюсь, они не потребуют у меня взамен слишком многого.

— Ладно, но почему я? Станут ли они вообще меня слушать? Я не очень-то похож на Вэня и не внушаю почтения, — произнес Вэнь Лянь, теребя кончики завязанных в хвост волос. Ему, как и ее брату скромному и вежливому, пришлось бы тяжко, не находись он в очереди к трону настолько далеко, что большинство даже не знало, кто он такой.

То есть теперь-то, когда она избавилась от такого количества остолопов, он оказался куда ближе, но все еще был защищен своей относительной безвестностью.

— На мече ты быстрее всех, кого я знаю.

Она не солгала, но все же это не было главной причиной выбрать именно его. Он действительно мало походил на Вэня, а значит, вряд ли вызовет враждебность. Ссора с Ланями была ей совершенно ни к чему: если все пройдет удачно, ей понадобятся добрые отношения хоть с кем-то из других орденов.

А еще так он, может быть, познакомится со своей любимой немного пораньше. Вэнь Цин очень скучала по А-Юаню.

Получив вскоре положительный ответ, она вздохнула с облегчением, поскольку новость, кажется, не достигла ушей Вэнь Жоханя. Или, может, решил не гневаться.

Когда прошел новый год и установилось весеннее тепло, Вэнь Цин вся извелась. Нервозность не была ей свойственна, но сейчас она определенно дергалась.

— На занятиях слушай внимательно.

— Да, сестра.

— Не упускай возможности пользоваться их библиотекой: там много таких книг, что я бы умереть была готова, лишь бы их прочесть. Непременно прочитай их и выучи все, что сможешь.

— Непременно.

— Будь благодарен за гостеприимство и ешь все, чем вас будут кормить, каков бы ни был вкус.

— Да, сестра.

— В стрельбе из лука упражняйся каждый день.

— Буду обязательно.

— А-Цин, ты бедному мальчику продохнуть не дашь! — рассмеялась одна из теток и оттеснила ее, чтобы крепко обнять А-Нина. — Заставь нас гордиться тобой, солнечный лучик.

— Спасибо, тетушка. Я постараюсь.

— Не слушай свою тетушку, А-Нин: мы тобой уже очень гордимся, — широко улыбаясь, промолвила бабуля, и Вэнь Цин постаралась сдержать слезы, пока брат прощался с остальной семьей.

Ее братик уезжает, сам выходит в большой мир!

— Не плачь, А-Цин, — другая тетка обняла ее за плечи. — Ты хорошо его воспитала, с ним все будет в порядке.

— Я не плачу! — фыркнула она и быстро потерла глаза под дружный смех родни.

Отчасти она была в ужасе от того, что не сможет присмотреть за братом и защитить его, но отчасти радовалась, что его присутствие не помешает ей завершить начатое.

Одним поздним вечером, будучи уверена, что А-Нин благополучно учится в безопасности Облачных Глубин, она окончила свои приготовления и постучалась в кабинет к дядям.

— Четвертый дядюшка, Шестой дядюшка, можно мне с вами переговорить?

— Конечно! Заходи, заходи! Хочешь выпить? — не дожидаясь ответа, Четвертый дядюшка наполнил третью чашку.

Улыбнувшись, она, вошла, закрыла за собой дверь и прилепила на нее талисман. От всколыхнувшихся воспоминаний о жизни на Луаньцзан на мгновение сжалось сердце.

Этот барьер изобрел Вэй Усянь, когда понял, что людям нелегко спать под непрерывные стоны и вой ходячих мертвецов. У него самого таких неприятностей не было: наработавшись до полного изнеможения, он засыпал как убитый там, где случится упасть.

Но их трудности он заметил и постарался разрешить. Это был один из первых даров, которые он им преподнес, не прося ничего взамен.

Барьер был разработан для того, чтобы не пропускать звук внутрь, а не вовне. Вэнь Цин потребовались месяцы, чтобы разобраться, как обратить действие талисмана, который Вэй Усянь смастерил за день, и она снова испытала благоговение перед светозарным гением того, кто подарил им недолгие мирные дни.

Она погладила переделанный талисман, наполняя его духовной силой, и улыбнулась, когда барьер развернулся, не позволяя ничему сказанному выйти за пределы комнаты.

— А-Цин? — Шестой дядюшка обеспокоенно нахмурился. Он всегда соображал быстро.

— Я хочу попросить вас об одолжении, — произнесла она, усаживаясь за стол. Взяла чашку и залпом выпила крепчайшее пойло, даже не поморщившись, когда горло обожгло. Теперь уже оба дядюшки глядели на нее с тревогой. — Независимо от того, поможете вы мне или нет, никому и никогда не говорите о том, что я вам сегодня скажу.

— Что от нас требуется?

Она выбрала в помощники их, поскольку они были лучшими целителями в ордене после нее и последними выжившими мужчинами из своего поколения в их клане. Пережив утраты, они понимали необходимость риска, на который она шла, чтобы сохранить оставшееся.

Она достала из рукава небольшой пузырек и поставила на стол.

— Вам известно, что это?

Четвертый дядюшка откупорил пузырек, понюхал, и лицо его мгновенно потемнело.

— Слезы феи.

Она склонила голову.

— А это? — она достала второй пузырек, который у нее тут же выхватили, не дав поставить.

Четвертый дядюшка нюхнул, поморщился и передал Шестому.

— Вроде запах демонской погибели и розового масла? — предположил он, глядя на брата. Тот утвердительно кивнул.

— Это противоядие.

Оба дяди застыли.

— Ты нашла противоядие от слез феи? — ахнул Шестой дядюшка, а Четвертый одарил ее потрясенным взглядом.

Слезы феи считались крайне опасным ядом, спасения от которого не существовало. Теперь оно было.

— Вы заметили, сколько других ветвей понесли потери от неожиданных напастей? Однако наша ветвь не пострадала, — тихо произнесла она, изо всех сил стараясь не сжимать руки в кулаки.

— Что ты такое говоришь, племянница? — спросил Шестой дядюшка с легкой угрозой в голосе. Вэнь Цин потрясла головой.

— Мы тут ни при чем, — уверенно солгала она, — но другие могут подумать иначе. Все охвачены страхом и подозрениями.

Дяди закивали: чем больше людей в ордене погибало, тем сильнее накалялись страсти и росла опасность расправы над теми, кого беда миновала.

— Я выпью это, — твердо заявила она, забирая пузырек слез феи, и прежде, чем дяди успели открыть рот, продолжила: — Я хочу, чтобы вы оба находились в самых людных местах, когда вам сообщат, что я отравлена и вы должны срочно мчаться на помощь. Вы должны явиться, сделать вид, будто я отдаю вам распоряжения, и устроить неразбериху в аптеке, изображая, что готовите это противоядие, перед тем как дать его мне.

— Ну уж нет! — рявкнул Четвертый дядюшка, грохнув кулаком по столу. — Как ты можешь так рисковать?! Если уж кому и пить яд, то только мне!

— Нет. Ты старше и слабее — яд распространится скорее, чем мы успеем помочь. — Она не старалась смягчить свои слова, хотя дядюшка дрожал от возмущения. — Я могу замедлить свое сердцебиение и энергетические потоки, чтобы яд действовал не так быстро.

Видя, что так и не смогла их убедить, она взяла обоих горестно вздыхающих дядюшек за руки и с мягкой улыбкой проговорила:

— Разве я не дочь своего отца? Позвольте мне сделать это ради защиты нашей семьи..

Несмотря на опасения, в конце концов они сдались и согласились с ее замыслом.

Они дождались, когда Вэнь Жохань вернется из поездки с целью привести к повиновению несколько вассальных кланов, которые осмелились вслух усомниться в могуществе Цишань Вэнь. Также он привез несколько новых наложниц, явно намереваясь породить сыновей взамен утраченных.

Раз он снова почувствовал себя в безопасности, самое время нанести удар.

Вэнь Цин глядела на пузырек в руке. О том, что их семью смерть обходит стороной, уже начинали поговаривать, и отвести подозрения было необходимо.

Конечно, от этого не легче: слезы феи — жестокий яд, стремительно разъедающий внутренности.

— Будет больно, — прошептала она про себя, зажмурилась и выпила до дна.

Она едва успела поспешно спрятать пузырек среди своих многочисленных зелий и рухнула на колени, давясь рвущимся из груди воплем.

Больно. Больно, больно, больно!

Из глаз хлынули слезы, но она заставила себя успокоиться. Все идет, как ожидалось, как она и хотела. Глубоко вздохнув, она замедлила сердце и перенаправила потоки духовной энергии.

И только после — закричала.

Поднялись сумятица и переполох: Вэнь Цин находилась в главном целительском павильоне ордена, и вскоре в нее, корчащуюся и воющую от боли, вцепилось множество бестолковых рук.

К счастью, дядюшки не замедлили явиться и взяться за дело. Теперь, когда Вэнь Цин выбыла из строя, они оказались самыми умелыми из имевшихся целителей, и остальные освободили им место для работы.

Как ее переносили на кровать, она осознавала смутно. Внутренности пылали, и ей требовались все силы, чтобы не давать пламени расползаться слишком быстро, даже когда она стонала и кричала от нестерпимой боли.

Но это было ничто по сравнению с той болью, которую она испытала на тропе Цюнци, увидев своего А-Нина мертвым. Приемлемая плата за то, чтобы больше никогда не видеть его таким.

— Пей. — Один из дядюшек — она даже не поняла, кто — поднес к ее губам миску, и она открыла рот, едва не плача от благословенной прохлады, хлынувшей в горло, унимая бушевавший внутри пожар.

Выпив противоядие, она позволила себе потерять сознание и предоставить лекарству делать свое дело.

Противоядие спасло ей жизнь, но яд все же повредил значительную часть внутренних органов, и выздоровление шло медленно, несмотря на все ее целительские способности. Она провела несколько месяцев прикованной к постели, ограничиваясь лишь бумажной работой и чтением писем А-Нина, становившихся все длиннее.

Тот отлично проводил время в Облачных Глубинах, проказничая с Вэй Усянем и его дружками. Робко жаловался на безвкусную пищу, кратко докладывал о прочитанных медицинских трудах и иногда упоминал достижения Вэй Усяня в игре на нервах Лань Ванцзи.

Вэнь Цин лишь с нежностью качала головой. И нетерпеливо ждала, когда ее отпустит смерть и позовет Вэнь Жохань.

***

Пять лет прошло с тех пор, как она проснулась со старой душой в юном теле. Больше сотни смертей принесла она своими и чужими руками. И вот теперь вступала в украшенную изящной резьбой беседку, укрытую в глубине огромного и безупречно обустроенного сада.

Слуги низко поклонились ей — куда почтительнее, чем раньше. Ее положение изменилось, и всем было это известно.

Вэнь Жохань махнул рукой, и прислуга покинула павильон, создавая видимость уединения.

— Присядь и выпей со мной чаю,— велел он, и Вэнь Цин молча повиновалась. Сделала небольшой глоток, выжидая, что он скажет дальше. — Как ты выжила?

Она без запинки выдала заранее приготовленную речь:

— Как только проявились первые признаки, я позвала своих дядюшек. Вообще-то обычно от них мало толку, но они, по крайней мере, способны послушно выполнять указания. Было нелегко, но я смогла стерпеть боль и объяснить им, как приготовить возможные противоядия. Тогда я еще не знала, что это был за яд, но кое-какие соображения у меня имелись, так что я попросила их приготовить противоядия от всех возможных вариантов и приняла их разом. Распознай я симптомы или позови на помощь несколькими минутами позже, я была бы мертва.

— Хм-м, ты куда толковее, чем мои сыновья.

Она потупилась.

— Глава оценивает меня слишком высоко.

Он приподнял ее голову своей духовной силой и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Сейчас ты моя ближайшая родственница.

Она моргнула и уставилась на него, притворяясь удивленной.

— Я?

Вэнь Жохань слегка улыбнулся.

— Да, и ты доказала, что одарена и достойна имени Вэнь. Мои новые женщины еще не принесли мне сыновей, так что пока моей наследницей считаешься ты, и… — его улыбка растаяла. Он заморгал, и сила, державшая подбородок Вэнь Цин, исчезла без следа.

Спокойно и невозмутимо Вэнь Цин наблюдала, как он тянется ко лбу и останавливается в замешательстве, глядя на трясущуюся руку.

С удовольствием попивала чай — восхитительно ароматный, отлично подходящий для этого прекрасного и не по сезону теплого осеннего дня.

— Нечеткость зрения, головная боль, дрожь, духовные силы не отзываются, голосовые связки не слушаются, основные группы мышц не работают. Верно, глава ордена? — тихо спросила она, так чтобы не услышали стоявшие поодаль слуги. Промелькнувшее в глазах Вэнь Жоханя недоумение сменилось яростью, и он выдал вспышку духовной энергии, но настолько слабую, что она не привлекла внимания ни слуг, ни охраны.

— Впечатляет, сколько времени и ненависти умирающих понадобилось, чтобы проклятье набрало достаточно силы и смогло добраться до вас. Вы и правда достигли редких успехов в самосовершенствовании, — искренне заявила она, сделав еще глоток. Вэнь Жохань продолжал метать глазами молнии, дергаясь в безуспешных попытках сдвинуться. — Но мне повезло, что вы заставляли меня чинить свои игрушки. Как же они все ненавидели вас, Вэнь Жохань! Убедить их помочь моему проклятью проникнуть в ваше тело ничего не стоило. — Заметив, что ему становится трудно дышать, она кивнула. — Похоже, у вас отказывает дыхательная система. Скоро вы скончаетесь, но сначала мне нужно вам кое-что сказать. — Вэнь Цин встала, подошла и прошептала ему в самое ухо: — Это за моих родителей, сволочь. За А-Нина, за дядей и тетей, за бабушку, за моего маленького племянника, который еще не родился, за всех, кому предстояло погибнуть во имя твоей раздувшейся гордыни.

Вэнь Жохань снова дернулся. Удушье медленно убивало его, но взгляд продолжал пылать ненавистью.

Глядя, как затихает его дыхание, Вэнь Цин выпрямилась, набрала побольше воздуха и завопила во все горло:

— Глава ордена!!! — схватила его за плечи и изобразила, будто передает духовную энергию, но в действительности просто рассеивала ее вблизи его тела. — Помогите!!! Кто-то отравил главу ордена!!!

Сбежавшиеся адепты бестолково заметались в поисках виновника.

— Прекратите! Помогите мне положить его на спину.

— Но пол же грязный!

— Хочешь, чтобы он умер?! Что с того, что он испачкается, если благодаря этому останется жив? — заорала она глупцу, попытавшемуся перечить. Двое других помогли ей стащить внушительное тело главы на пол.

Тот тем временем уже перестал дышать, и его глаза остекленели.

— Смотрите, чтоб никто не трогал ту чашку, — приказала она остальным, прижимая руку к шее Вэнь Жоханя и продолжая изображать передачу энергии. — Глава ордена, боритесь! — отчаянно умоляла она. Вытащив из рукава пузырек с пилюлями, засунула одну ему в рот и принялась массировать шею, уговаривая: — Глотайте, глотайте, пожалуйста! Глава ордена, глотайте! — она подавила рыдания и приложила ухо к его груди.

И тайком вздохнула с облегчением, услышав лишь тишину.

Чудовища, поставившего на колени весь заклинательский мир, больше не было.

— Глава ордена, каковы будут ваши распоряжения?

Она испуганно оторвалась от груди Вэнь Жоханя и взглянула на заговорившего. Это был Вэнь Чжулю. Разумеется, такой опытный воин не мог не распознать мертвеца с первого же взгляда. Вэнь Цин прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

— Пошлите гонцов к старейшинам: пусть встретятся со мной в Солнечном зале, а также в целительском павильоне. И попросите отправить людей для подготовки тела главы — Вэнь Жоханя — к освидетельствованию. — Она снова открыла глаза, встала и обернулась к другому адепту. — Повелите бить в колокола по всему городу: мы скорбим о кончине нашего великого главы.

Все низко поклонились ей, Вэнь Цин, новой главе ордена Цишань Вэнь.

— Как прикажете, глава ордена!

Она глубоко вздохнула, и тяжесть многих лет тревоги и ожидания худшего упала с ее плеч.

Дело сделано. Она победила.


	8. Конец в начале

— М-меня, наверно, стошнит.

— Не стошнит.

— С-сестра, пожалуйста!

Вэнь Цин ласково вздохнула и протянула руку пощупать лоб А-Нина. Кожа была влажной, но совершенно нормальной температуры.

— Все будет хорошо! Почему ты вообще переживаешь? Тебе нужно лишь выстрелить в несколько мишеней. Даже общаться ни с кем не надо, если не захочешь! Не то что мне: я должна буду строить из себя радушную хозяйку и разговаривать со всеми остальными главами орденов, пока вы, дети, резвитесь на воздухе! — Она щелкнула его по лбу, и А-Нин, надувшись, потер выскочившее между бровей розовое пятнышко. — Скажи спасибо, что тебе не придется любезно улыбаться в ответ на шуточки оравы старичья. — Она не стала скрывать своего отвращения.

Совет кланов в Цишань Вэнь был в разгаре. Утренние переговоры закончились, и после перерыва на обед и отдых ожидалось состязание по стрельбе из лука среди молодежи из разных орденов.

На этот раз ее младший брат выступит. Он будет главным претендентом от их ордена: еще несколько недель назад Вэнь Цин повелела наставникам отобрать для соревнования только тех, кто может представить орден в наилучшем виде. Никакой суматохи с поиском участников в последнюю минуту — она такого позора не допустит.

Утренние переговоры вышли довольно раздражающими. Если собственный орден научился ее уважать за те несколько месяцев, что минули со смерти Вэнь Жоханя, то остальные все еще полагали, что ее молодость и пол позволяют вытирать об нее ноги.

— Я им покажу, — пробормотала она себе под нос, бросив свирепый взгляд в сторону стрельбища.

— Сестра?

— Неважно. Приготовься и держись подальше от учеников ордена Цзинь. Я не доверяю никому, кто связан с этой гадиной.

— Сестра, м-молодой господин Цзинь был очень любезен со мной. В Облачных Глубинах.

Вэнь Цин, поправлявшая на брате одежду, приостановилась и взглянула ему в глаза: они пылали решимостью. Большинство окружающих и не подозревали, до чего упрямым мог быть А-Нин.

— Неужели?

Он закивал.

— Угу! Он держится немного надменно, но он помогал мне с учебой и о-одолжил свою работу, когда молодой господин Вэй… — тут он поспешно зажал рот ладонью, выпучил глаза и покраснел до самых ушей.

Продолжения и не требовалось: Вэнь Цин отлично представляла себе, в какие безобразия мог втянуть ее брата «молодой господин Вэй».

Что до Цзинь Цзысюаня... Она мало знала о нем. Разумеется, была наслышана, что тот искусен в заклинательстве и непомерно этим горд. Знала, что он женился на шицзе Вэй Усяня и, пригласив того на празднование в честь полной луны сына, погиб от руки А-Нина.

Поняв, что не может судить по чести, Вэнь Цин вздохнула: так же кто-то мог бы судить о ней самой по поступкам Вэнь Жоханя.

— Ладно, раз молодой господин Цзинь помог тебе, должно быть, он лучше своего папаши. Но! — она ткнула ему пальцем в нос. — Не вздумай поддаваться из благодарности или чего-то эдакого! Это соревнование, и я надеюсь, что ты сделаешь все, что сумеешь!

А-Нин изо всех сил вытянулся в струнку. Вэнь Цин вздохнула про себя: надо же, как пролетело время — он стал уже выше нее!

— Д-да, сестра!

Еще раз вздохнув, она отпустила его к другим ученикам ордена Вэнь и неспешно направилась к стрельбищу.

— Глава, орден Цзинь действительно вызывает беспокойство? У нас намного больше людей, — тихо произнес Вэнь Чжулю по дороге.

Она фыркнула.

— Ты же помнишь, как Цзинь Гуаншань вел себя на похоронах, верно? Тело Вэнь Жоханя еще остыть не успело, а он уже соловьем разливался передо мной о своих многочисленных пригожих племянниках и двоюродных братьях. Этот человек честолюбив, а честолюбие всегда опасно.

Чтоб она когда-нибудь вышла за эту скотину Цзинь Цзысюня! Того, кто отнял у нее А-Нина! Когда она увидела его на совете, ей пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не убить его на месте. Так и хотелось подсунуть что-нибудь ему в питье, как только он отвернется. Но нет: ей точно не нужна была смерть племянника главы другого ордена посреди мероприятия, которое проводит она. Пришлось мириться со всеми учтивыми и не слишком учтивыми попытками сватовства из разных орденов.

Добравшись до стрельбища, она ненадолго остановилась передохнуть и сосредоточиться, и лишь потом позволила глашатаю объявить о себе.

— Цишаньская целительница Вэнь Цин, глава ордена!

Вступая на трибуны, она хранила безмятежность на лице и в движениях. Коротко кивнув поклонившимся ученикам и отвечая едва заметной улыбкой на восхищенные взгляды, она присоединилась к остальным главам и старейшинам орденов, пришедшим насладиться зрелищем.

Ей пришлось заменить свой старый гребень на нечто более утонченное: заколку из красного нефрита с инкрустацией из других драгоценных камней и золотой филигранью, казавшуюся в ее волосах почти короной. Прислужницы поначалу хотели соорудить ей затейливую прическу, но она воспротивилась и просто завязала волосы в хвост: она глава ордена, а не красавица-жена, которой можно хвастаться!

Наряд ее и так был довольно вычурным: ярко-алым с вышивкой в виде золотых языков пламени. Лишь отсутствие символов удачи отличало его от свадебного.

Но это было красиво, а ей доставало тщеславия, чтобы наслаждаться ощущением роскошного шелка на теле и притягиваемыми ею восторженными и завистливыми взглядами.

Она подошла к своему месту и, взмахнув одеждами, села. Вэнь Чжулю встал позади почетным караулом и безмолвным предупреждением, что в случае провокации пощады лучше не ждать.

В отличие от все больше превозносившегося надо всеми Вэнь Жоханя, она сидела лишь чуть выше глав других орденов, как и приличествовало хозяйке. Все они ели и пили одно и то же и вместе укрывались от жары в спасительной тени горы.

Ученики кучками вертелись у назначенных им входов на стрельбище. Вэнь Цин видела их лихорадочное возбуждение, но, к счастью, не сумела разглядеть ни следа страха, который внушал ее предшественник.

Бросив взгляд на группу участников от Юньмэн Цзян, она нашла среди них Вэй Усяня. Мельком она замечала его на протяжении всего совета и была рада, что он кажется здоровым и довольным жизнью. Она ждала случая, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе и убедиться, что с ним все хорошо.

Что ж, учитывая то, как вышло в прошлый раз, случай вскоре представится. Она покосилась на стражей, ждущих на краю помоста и охраняющих сундук с заготовленным ею сюрпризом, и порадовалась, что все идет, как задумано.

Убедившись, что все прибыли, и поймав ее кивок, глашатай снова заговорил:

— Шестнадцатый год правления императора Сюань Чжэна. Совет кланов в Цишане. Соревнование в искусстве стрельбы из лука начинается. Открыть заслон!

Барьеры, державшие входы запечатанными, рассыпались искрами, и ученики напряглись, готовясь ворваться, как только разрешат.

— На поле тысяча целей, в сотне из которых заключены злые духи. Победит тот, кто поразит больше всех таких целей. Те, кто выберет пустую цель или промахнется, выбывают и покидают поле по сигналу темной вспышки. Входите!

Едва ученики ринулись на поле выказывать свое мастерство, Цзинь Гуаншань повернулся к ней и игриво полюбопытствовал:

— Я слышал, младший брат главы Вэнь тоже участвует?

Вэнь Цин отрывисто кивнула.

— Надеюсь, он выступит хорошо, — прямо ответила она и улыбнулась, увидев расцветающий в небе сигнальный огонь Юньмэн Цзян. — Но, возможно, не лучше всех. Не так ли, глава Цзян?

Цзян Фэнмянь мягко улыбнулся и сложил руки в полупоклоне.

— Мои ученики преисполнены рвения, но не желают никого оскорбить, глава Вэнь.

Она милостиво улыбнулась в ответ и покачала головой.

— Я и не думаю оскорбляться. Это же соревнование, в конце концов. Надеюсь, все они… — ее речь прервала серия из пяти взрывов: два Лань, один Вэнь, один Цзян и один Цзинь, — проявят рвение, — закончила она с легким раздражением.

— Препятствия настолько легки? — спросила она у стоявшего за плечом слуги.

Тот поспешно поклонился.

— Сложность будет возрастать по мере продвижения, глава ордена.

— Это хорошо: если окажется слишком легко, мы не узнаем, кто чего стоит.

Затем она повернулась к остальным главам и растерялась, не находя слов: соревнование служило отдыхом от недавних переговоров, и возвращение к политике встретят с осуждением, так что оставалось лишь предаваться праздной болтовне.

Вэнь Цин было очень непросто найти общий язык с окружавшими ее мужчинами, большинство которых к тому же годилось ей в отцы, а то и в деды! Единственным близким ей по возрасту был Не Минцзюэ, а он не больно-то хотел беседовать с родственницей того, кто погубил его отца.

В небе взорвалась темная вспышка ордена Не, и Не Минцзюэ застонал, сжав переносицу.

— Хуайсан, ну почему? — скривился он, и Вэнь Цин поспешно спрятала улыбку за чашкой.

— Он умный мальчик, но очень уж несобранный, — изрек Лань Цижэнь, качая головой.

— Если бы он использовал свой ум хоть для чего-нибудь еще, кроме как чтобы отлынивать от занятий, я бы так о нем не тревожился, — пожаловался Не Минцзюэ.

— Ладно-ладно, глава Не, не будьте к нему столь суровы. Он еще так юн — успеет выучиться, — с улыбкой произнес Цзинь Гуаншань, лениво обмахиваясь веером. Никто не счел нужным заметить, что в возрасте своего брата Не Минцзюэ уже стал главой ордена. Так же, как никто не замечал, как похотливо Цзинь Гуаншань глазеет на служанку.

Вэнь Цин отвернулась от этого постыдного зрелища и взглянула на тренировочное поле, где выбывшие ученики всех орденов смеялись и обменивались шутками. Она была рада их стойкости и дружелюбию, хотя и досадовала, что уже вылетевших участников от ее ордена оказалось так много.

По крайней мере, А-Нина среди них пока не было.

— Тост! Тост!

Она не сразу вспомнила человека, который поднялся из-за стола уровнем чуть ниже.

— За нашего нового товарища, главу ордена Вэнь, которая так чудесно принимает нас, несмотря на глубочайшую скорбь о кончине ее предшественника. — Глава ордена Яо поднял чашку, и все вокруг последовали его примеру.

До чего ловко сказал: разом и похвалил ее гостеприимство, и обругал за пренебрежение надлежащим временем траура. За этим типом нужно приглядывать.

Она благодушно улыбнулась и отсалютовала в ответ, не выказав ни тени своих подлинных чувств.

— Орден Вэнь готов к любым обстоятельствам, как и желал мой предшественник, — невозмутимо произнесла она. От необходимости быть любезной с этим засранцем тошнило.

Увы, политика оставалась политикой, и никто не мог знать, как немилосердно выкашивал сам себя орден Вэнь последние пять лет. Хотя их основательно поредевшие ряды говорили о многом, посторонние вряд ли осмелятся выступать в открытую, не имея никаких достаточно внятных сведений о случившемся.

— Глава Вэнь, — обратился к ней Лань Цижэнь, когда все выпили и вернулись к беседе, — я читал ваш труд о возможности пересадки золотого ядра от одного человека к другому. И хотя теоретические выкладки выглядят убедительными, мне стало любопытно, какие обстоятельства могли бы потребовать подобной операции.

Вэнь Цин улыбнулась уже куда более искренне, радуясь возможности поговорить о том, что действительно любила и в чем хорошо разбиралась.

Она знала, что тема этого труда была спорной: половина ее собратьев-целителей объявила его кощунственным. Но Вэнь Цин нравилось раздвигать границы возможного и приумножать знания об устройстве и работе человеческого тела. Так что она с большим удовольствием принялась перечислять все возможные причины, по которым кому-то может понадобиться пересадка золотого ядра, а кто-то другой добровольно расстанется со своим. Дальше она перешла к описанию прочих изученных ею возможных манипуляций с духовными силами, а затем и к своим последним исследованиям по очистке темной энергии.

Время пролетело незаметно, и солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда один из младших адептов подошел и прервал их беседу:

— Глава ордена, вы просили доложить: молодой господин допустил промах и возвращается.

Вэнь Цин стиснула руки в кулаки на коленях. Раньше она бранила брата за то, что он слишком много переживает, но сейчас сама ощутила легкую дурноту.

Она так страстно желала, чтобы А-Нин выступил хорошо — не ради себя, а ради него: чтобы он мог быть горд и доволен собой.

— На каком он сейчас месте?

— На шестом, глава ордена.

Вэнь Цин облегченно вздохнула: шестое — это хорошо. При своем мастерстве он мог бы подняться выше, но с его мягкостью и отсутствием соревновательного опыта и шестое неплохо.

Вэнь Чао тогда еле пролез в первую двадцатку. И то лишь потому, что бессовестно нарушал правила. Она испытала злорадство от того, что брат заткнул за пояс эту гниду.

— Неплохо. Первые пятеро еще там?

— Четверо, глава ордена. Второй молодой господин Лань до сих пор на четвертом месте, но покинул стрельбище еще раньше.

Вэнь Цин поспешно взглянула на Лань Цижэня: тот, услышав сказанное, нахмурился.

— Он ранен? — резко спросила она. — Если да, вы должны были доложить мне немедленно!

Адепт поспешно поклонился.

— Прошу, не гневайтесь, глава ордена! Второй молодой господин Лань не ранен: он просто повздорил с другим участником и ушел.

Почему-то она сразу же подумала о Вэй Усяне и его неподражаемо несносном поведении. И лишь вздохнула.

— Значит, тут мы ничем не поможем. Вели моему брату явиться ко мне, как только выйдет.

— Как прикажете.

Вскоре она увидела А-Нина, который шел к ним выпрямившись и с гордо поднятой головой. Поездка в Облачные Глубины сотворила чудеса — Вэнь Цин от всей души радовалась, насколько возросла его уверенность в себе.

Он остановился перед помостом и вежливо поклонился главам других орденов, а затем — намного ниже — ей.

— Цюнлинь разочаровал старшую сестру.

Она отмахнулась.

— Вовсе нет, ничуть. Разогнись.

Он послушался, и Вэнь Цин несколько секунд смотрела на него в упор, в конце концов улыбнувшись: он не вздрогнул и не сжался под ее взглядом.

— Ты знаешь, в чем ошибся?

Только тогда он ссутулился и слегка склонил голову, снова становясь робким, застенчивым мальчиком, которым и был.

— Б-был невнимателен к ок-кружению, — тихо пробормотал он.

Она хмыкнула.

— Значит, пересмотрим режим твоих тренировок. — Когда он заметно побледнел, она едва не рассмеялась. — Руку, — приказала она и протянула к нему свою.

Он послушно подошел, задрал рукав и показал проклятую метку, появившуюся там, где до него смог дотронуться один из заключенных в мишенях злых духов.

Вэнь Цин провела кончиками пальцев по его коже, изливая духовную энергию. Разрушить проклятье и заставить метку бесследно исчезнуть для нее не составляло ни малейшего труда. Она немного рисовалась: ей хотелось дать понять, что отсутствие воинских навыков не делает ее слабой. По развитию духовных сил она не уступала прочим главам великих орденов.

Убедившись, что проклятая метка полностью исчезла, она натянула его рукав обратно и кивнула.

— Порядок. Иди поиграй с друзьями.

Взмахнула рукой, и брат смущенно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, сестра! — Он поспешно поклонился ей, а затем еще поспешнее — остальным главам, и убежал.

— Пф-ф! Какие нежности! Нужно было дать ему справиться самому, — голос Не Минцзюэ был полон осуждения.

Вэнь Цин стиснула зубы и не смогла удержаться от издевки:

— О да, несомненно, мне стоит следовать примеру главы Не, чьи успехи в воспитании выдающегося брата поистине ошеломляют!

Цзинь Гуаншань зашелся в приступе кашля, Лань Цижэнь тоже прочистил горло, а Цзян Фэнмянь внезапно обнаружил нечто чрезвычайно любопытное на дне своей чашки.

Пусть не смеют трогать ее брата: Вэнь Цин могла стерпеть многое, но не это.

— Да вы грубите! — возмутился Не Минцзюэ.

— Да, грублю! — отрезала она, зло ухмыльнувшись. — Вы полагаете, будто можете явиться ко мне в дом и указывать, как воспитывать моего брата? Не переоцените свое величие, глава Не!

— Молодежь преисполнена пыла, братец Цзян, — прошептал Цзинь Гуаншань, для виду прикрывшись веером, и Цзян Фэнмянь тихо засмеялся:

— Так на то и молодость, чтоб заниматься ерундой, разве нет?

Вэнь Цин, услышав это, нахмурилась. Не Минцзюэ с презрительной усмешкой на губах угрюмо глядел в сторону. И как ни тянуло ее продолжить честить его за то, что он осмелился порицать ее отношение к брату, она поняла, что сейчас эта схватка неуместна.

Среди глав великих орденов воцарилось молчание, в то время как гости рангом пониже веселились вовсю и до сих пор продолжали обсуждать соревнование, пребывая в блаженном неведении о повисшем наверху напряжении.

Последняя из одержимых мишеней была поражена уже на закате. Задержавшиеся участники наконец покинули стрельбище, и пришло время огласить итоги.

— Совет кланов в Цишане, соревнования по стрельбе из лука. Первое место: Вэй Усянь из ордена Юньмэн Цзян!

Ученики Юньмэн Цзян тут же принялись громко хлопать в ладоши, тискать старшего и трясти, словно тряпичную куклу. Вэнь Цин привычно спрятала улыбку за чашкой.

Так и должно быть: талант Вэй Усяня будет признан и восславлен окружающими и всем заклинательским миром, восхищенным одной из своих ярчайших звезд.

— Второе место: Лань Сичэнь из ордена Гусу Лань!

— Третье место: Цзинь Цзысюань из ордена Ланьлин Цзинь!

— Четвертое место: Лань Ванцзи из ордена Гусу Лань!

— Пятое место: Цзян Ваньинь из ордена Юньмэн Цзян!

— Шестое место: Вэнь Цюнлинь из ордена Цишань Вэнь!

Она тихо выдохнула и откинулась назад, перестав слушать. Те, кто шел после Вэй Усяня и брата, были ей довольно безразличны.

После оглашения первой десятки забили в барабаны. От такого бессмысленного драматизма хотелось скривиться, но приходилось признавать, что иногда нужно притворяться, будто подобное имеет значение.

Снова закричал глашатай:

— Победитель, занявший первое место, Вэй Усянь из клана Юньмэн Цзян, взойдите на помост!

Она поднялась с места и подала знак приблизиться адептам, охранявшим сундук. В толпе воцарилось внезапное молчание, затем пронесся быстрый шепот: раньше на соревнованиях по стрельбе из лука ничего подобного не происходило.

— Глава Вэнь? — Цзян Фэнмянь привстал с места, но она успокаивающе улыбнулась и помахала ему, призывая сесть обратно.

— Все в порядке, глава Цзян. Хотя успех и слава приятны, мне показалось, что дети были бы рады получить в награду что-то более осязаемое, — пояснила она, пожав плечами. — На самом деле это просто сувенир.

Она отвернулась раньше, чем он успел ответить, и прошествовала к краю помоста; слуги с сундуком следовали за ней. Радостно улыбаясь, пружинистым шагом подошел Вэй Усянь.

У Вэнь Цин, увидевшей его вблизи впервые за много лет, защемило в груди.

В их первую встречу он был раздавлен гибелью Пристани Лотоса, и охватившее его горе казалось почти осязаемым, как бы ни старался он держаться ради их с Цзян Чэном выживания. Когда она встретила его после войны, он был запятнан тьмой, которой повелевал: его улыбка была слишком жесткой, а взгляд — кровожадным.

Когда они жили рядом, сквозь усталость, голод, нервную самоиронию и глухое отчаяние порой проглядывал разбитым отражением этот жизнерадостный мальчик.

Даже то разбитое отражение было чересчур ярким, чтобы на него смотреть. Теперь, когда она видела все, что было загублено до Луаньцзан, в великолепии цельности и чистоты, глаза жгло.

Она глубоко вдохнула и сдержала слезы.

Он поклонился безупречно, но его улыбка выдавала растущее возбуждение, отчего уголки ее собственных губ невольно поползли вверх.

— Выпрямись, — величественно приказала она, сложив руки на животе, и Вэй Усянь выпрямился, уставившись на нее сияющими глазами. — В знак признания выдающегося выступления на соревнованиях по стрельбе из лука орден Цишань Вэнь награждает Вэй Усяня из ордена Юньмэн Цзян этим луком в надежде, что он будет достоин его мастерства. — Она извлекла из сундука великолепный лук из черного дерева, украшенный перламутром, и обеими руками протянула ему, улыбаясь так же ласково, как улыбалась младшему брату. Что ж, в каком-то смысле она считала своим младшим братом и Вэй Усяня.

Мальчик смотрел, разинув рот и совершенно остолбенев, лишь водил взглядом туда-сюда: то на лук в ее руках, то обратно на нее.

— Бери же, дуралей! — прошипела она.

Он вздрогнул, поспешно схватил лук, все еще не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и взглянул в сторону главы ордена Цзян за ее спиной, явно прося подсказки. Что бы ни показал ему глава, Вэй Усянь на мгновение выпучил глаза, а затем повернулся к ней, сияя ослепительной улыбкой.

— Большое спасибо, глава ордена Вэнь! Это огромная честь! — он низко поклонился, прижимая лук к груди, словно это было его величайшее сокровище.

Возможно, он таковым его и ощущал, по крайней мере после своего меча. Хотя лук был древней и прославленной семейной реликвией, и разница между ними была немалой.

— Хорошо, довольно церемоний. Можете возвращаться, оставив нас, скучных стариков, с нашими скучными делами. — Она взмахнула рукой, отпуская его. Он снова поспешно поклонился с благодарностью, а затем умчался, размахивая драгоценной реликвией, словно новой игрушкой.

— Цзян Чэн! Цзян Чэн! Ты только погляди!!!

Не в силах ничего с собой поделать, Вэнь Цин запрокинула голову и расхохоталась.

— Никакого воспитания! — проворчал Лань Цижэнь, и Цзян Фэнмянь печально вздохнул.

— Приношу свои извинения.

— Не нужно, пусть побудет счастливым, — покачала головой Вэнь Цин, возвращаясь на свое место. Присев, она с улыбкой наблюдала, как Вэй Усянь созывает своих друзей, чтобы похвастаться. В том числе ее брата, веселившегося вместе со всеми, и низенького мальчика, который, вероятно, мог быть Не Хуайсаном, и даже недовольного Лань Ванцзи, которого, улыбаясь, впихнул в толпу его старший брат. — Они все еще дети, им положено резвиться.

Ради их невинности она омыла руки в крови своего ордена. Их озорство, смех и безоблачное счастье того стоили.


End file.
